The present invention generally relates to a leash and more particularly to a leash for a surfboard and a method of making the surfboard leash.
Leashes are used in order to prevent the loss of an object. For example, a surf leash may be used to prevent the loss of a surfboard. As shown in FIG. 1, a surf leash is attached to a surfboard on one end and to the ankle of the surfer on the other end. Thus, if the surfer falls off of the surfboard, the surfboard will remain in close proximity to the surfer.
FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary prior art surf leash. The surfboard includes a recessed cup that is flush with the surfboard deck. The surf leash shown in FIG. 2 is made of webbing. Surf leashes such as the one shown in FIG. 2 may cause damage to the surfboard over time due to the webbing strap rubbing against the surfboard as shown in FIG. 2. Furthermore, such surf leashes are attached to the surfboard via a knotted string. Thus, it is difficult to remove the surf leash from the surfboard.
Thus, a need exists for a surf leash that does not damage the surfboard. The surf leash should also be easily detachable from the surfboard.
The present invention is directed to a surf leash and a method of making the surf leash. The surf leash components (board strap and ankle strap) are cushioned.
In accordance with the present invention, a cushioned board strap comprises a cushioned strap member, wherein the cushioned strap member has a first end and a second end opposite the first end and a plurality of heat pressed cushions; and a connection device, wherein the connection device is connected to the cushioned strap member at the first end of the cushioned strap member.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the board strap member comprises a board fastening device, wherein the board fastening device is connected to the second end of the cushioned strap member.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, the board strap further comprises an adjustable strap, wherein the board fastening device is attached to the cushioned strap member via the adjustable strap.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the adjustable strap of the board strap member may employ a hook and loop connector. The cushioned strap member of the board strap may be made of a polymer cell foam material or a rubber material, such as neoprene.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, a cushioned ankle strap comprises a cushioned strap member, wherein the cushioned strap member has a first end and a second end opposite the first end and a plurality of heat pressed cushions; and an adjustment strap, wherein the adjustment strap attaches the first end to the second end in a circular shape, wherein the adjustment strap can alter the circumference of the cushioned strap member.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the cushioned strap member of the cushioned ankle strap may be made of a polymer cell foam material or a rubber material, such as neoprene. The adjustment strap of the ankle strap may employ a hook and loop connector.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, a surf leash comprises a cushioned board strap, an ankle strap, and a connection piece that connects the cushioned board strap to the ankle strap.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the ankle strap is a cushioned ankle strap.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, the cushioned board strap may be made of a polymer cell foam material or a rubber material, such as neoprene. The cushioned ankle strap may be made of a polymer cell foam material or a rubber material, such as neoprene.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, a surf leash component is made by: placing a surf leash connection piece on a heat pressed cushioned strip; folding the heat pressed cushion strip around the surf leash connection piece such that the surf leash connection piece protrudes from the folded heat pressed cushion strip; securing the folded heat pressed cushion strip in its folded configuration; and affixing an adjustable strap to the folded heat pressed cushion strip.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the surf leash component is a board strap or an ankle strap. If the surf leash component is a board strap, a board fastening device may be attached to the adjustable strap.
In accordance with yet further aspects of the invention, the heat pressed cushioned strip is made of a polymer cell foam material or a rubber material, such as neoprene. The adjustable strap may employ a hook and loop connector.